Oral Fixation
by rabid behemoth
Summary: Professor Kakashi learns that Chinese take-out is sexy depending on how it's eaten. AU. Now a twoshot! LEMON. [KakaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Oral Fixation**  
Author: **rabid behemoth**  
Rating: T (until next chapter)  
Summary: **Professor Kakashi learns that Chinese take-out is sexy depending on how it's eaten. AU twoshot. [KakaSaku]

* * *

**ORAL FIXATION, PART I**

She was looking at him again.

Kakashi had several very influential teachers back when he'd been a student. He could understand the kind of awestruck admiration only a true knowledge-seeker could have for the wizened figure of authority responsible for one's education. Though Kakashi would never have indicated it outwardly, he too had suffered from a certain degree of idol worship regarding his legendary mentor, Minato. Kids are prone to seeing stars in their quest to mold themselves into the adults they want to be.

But he was fairly certain he'd never looked at his professors like _that._

She sat in the first row, as always, notebook open and pen in hand. But she never took notes. She usually got top marks so Kakashi supposed he wouldn't be bothered by that particular oddity, if not for her other bad behavior. Her eyes tracked him from the second he stepped into the chilly auditorium (20 minutes after the latest student, naturally). They fixed on his form as he leaned against the podium during the lecture. He could feel the weight of her gaze on his back when he scrawled the occasional lazy note across the board. It never left him until he slouched back out the door after class. Every day, she was the last person to leave.

Kakashi watched her watching him (more covertly than she did, of course). She stared, face both intense and carefully blank at once. It was the tip of her pen between her parted lips that gave her away. She chewed on it absently, sliding it along her lower lip, eyes locked on him. She reached up and tucked an errant strand of pink behind her ear. Kakashi swallowed.

He was not a pervert.

* * *

"I'm stuck."

Kakashi didn't have to turn to know who addressed him from the doorway of his office.

"Oh?" he responded without glancing up from his paperwork. He didn't invite her in.

She entered anyway, slinking forward into the chair in front of his desk like a cat who knew it shouldn't be there. Felines were always drawn to people who ignored them most.

"It's my thesis. I think I picked one that's too broad." She stared at him, thumbnail in her mouth.

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his work. "Strange. You've never had that problem before. All your papers have been fine thus far." 'Exemplary' would've been a better word, but he didn't want to flatter her too much.

She flushed anyway. The shade was fetching with her unconventional hair color, but Kakashi didn't notice. Or so he told himself sternly.

"Well, this one is really hard," she mumbled.

Poor choice of words. She blinked innocently at him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, unsure whether to buy her act. He knew from her essays that she could make words work for her. Silently, he held out his palm. She leaned forward to deposit her outline in his hand, shirt gaping open where she'd (accidentally?) missed a button. Kakashi reminded himself that those were the breasts of a girl who was much too young. He leaned back and skimmed the page, chin in his hand, bored expression on his face. He heard her shift, crossing her legs. He finished and looked up.

"There's nothing wrong with this."

She contrived to look surprised. On a less observant man it might have worked. "Oh?"

"It looks like a promising start to me." He tapped his fingers on the desk, sliding her paper back over to her. _'Why are you really here?' _hung off the tip of his tongue, but some questions were better left unasked.

The tension hung in the air, thick as the silence. The clock on the wall ticked to mark the passage of time. She looked like she was gathering her courage to say something. Her lips parted. "Prof —"

"If that's all you needed, I'm afraid I have an appointment I must be getting to."

Green eyes pierced him. "An appointment during office hours?" Too bold. No student should be that nosy.

"I have to stop a robbery in progress."

It was so preposterous that she didn't know what to say. For a second he feared she might argue, but instead she just gathered up her things. She shot him an unreadable look.

"I'll see you Monday," she said, slipping out the door. Kakashi didn't glance at the curve of her backside when she left.

He was not a pervert.

* * *

It was raining when he stepped into the pub. He shook out his umbrella and was in the process of shrugging out of his wet coat when he caught a flash of pink sitting at the bar.

_Nope. _

He managed to get one sleeve back on and was about to hightail it out of the pub when, like a magnet, her head turned towards him.

"Kakashi," she exclaimed in genuine surprise. Damn. Now he couldn't leave without being obvious. Reluctantly, he slunk over to his usual bar stool (two down from the one currently occupied by a certain pink-haired nymphet) and sat. He signaled the bartender for his usual. Green eyes burned a hole in his collar.

"'Professor,'" he corrected as the bartender, Ayame, set a pint of dark beer in front of him. His student blinked.

"What?"

"'Professor Hatake,' please."

She turned crimson. "Sorry, that's just what everyone calls you behind your back." She laughed awkwardly.

"Maybe _you_ do, but that's not what everyone else calls me behind my back," he muttered into his beer. His classes had such a high failure rate that he was none too popular (one persistent rumor suggested he once killed a student for handing in a particularly awful paper). His nicknames included, 'The GPA Assassin,' 'Hardass Hatake,' and especially, 'That Fucker.'

She swallowed. "I bet women call you something else entirely behind your back."

Another question better left unasked. He really didn't want to know. It was time to finish his beer and leave, but Kakashi hated to chug. He was not the hurrying sort. The silence languished between them. He prayed someone would sit down in one of the empty stools separating them.

As though she overheard his thoughts, she picked up her purse (pink like her hair, what was with this girl and her penchant for dressing even younger than she was?) and slid off her stool. Kakashi felt her arm brush against his as she seated herself next to him boldly.

"Can I buy you a beer, Professor?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

She scowled. "Would I be in a bar if I wasn't?"

Kakashi shrugged and took another sip. He had certainly spent enough time loitering in bars when _he _was underage.

"Is that a yes?" she persisted.

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"I fear you'd get me drunk and take advantage of your poor old teacher."

She laughed like it was a joke. "I only take advantage of men who know my name."

Kakashi waited for it, taking another sip.

"Do you know my name, Professor?"

He drained his beer. "Of course. I know all my students' names," he lied.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?" A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. The ice in Kakashi's belly told him he'd misstepped. "Who's the blonde guy with the loud mouth?"

"Naruto." Kakashi signaled for the check.

"Who's the bored one who falls asleep all the time and still gets better marks than me?"

"Sasuke." _Here it comes._ Kakashi drummed his fingers on the bar top impatiently. Ayame was busy flirting with some chain smoker at the end of the bar. But if he skipped out on the bill again, they would definitely have him arrested. Everybody has their limits.

"Who's the bitchy blonde girl who never, ever stops talking over you?"

"...I have several blonde students," he dodged.

"I mean the _bitchy _one. Who always sits next to me."

This was news to Kakashi. He hadn't realized this girl sat next to anyone routinely. He didn't want to think about why he'd overlook something like that. Judging from the self-satisfied expression on her face, she was thinking about _exactly _why he may have overlooked something like that.

"Hinata?" he hedged, knowing he couldn't be so lucky. Where the hell was that check?

Her smirk spread so wide it threatened to consume her face. "Not even close."

"Do you know how many hundreds of students I teach?" he grumbled, trying in vain to catch Ayame's eye. He knew what was coming next.

"What's _my _name, Professor?"

_And there it is._ Kakashi sighed in resignation. "Sakura, wasn't it?" He feigned uncertainty.

She didn't buy it. She propped an elbow on the bar, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Mmm-hmm."

He stood, grabbing his coat. He forced a grin at her. She was taken aback by the unexpected change in his demeanor.

"Well! Thanks so much for buying me that drink, Sakura," he said loudly enough for Ayame to hear.

Her brows knit together. "Wha — ?"

But he was already out the door.

* * *

Kakashi had just plopped down to a pleasant lunch outside the library. He had a way of lounging on the bench like he owned it. There was a delicious chicken salad sandwich in one hand, the latest Icha Icha book in the other, and life was good.

Or it was until he smelled cherries.

Recognizing that perfume (_why the hell do you recognize that perfume? You're not a pervert!_), he groaned inwardly at the sound of the wooden bench creaking beneath another body. He didn't bother to be surprised when he looked up to see Sakura beaming at him.

"Are you following me?" He didn't mince words.

She sucked in her cheek in amusement. "Why would you think that?"

"You have a habit of appearing everywhere I go lately."

"I believe it was _you _who turned up unexpectedly during _my _last night out," she pointed out.

"Touche." Kakashi took a bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. Sakura watched his mouth in an unhealthy way. He put the sandwich down. "Can I help you with something?"

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Sakura's smile took on a devious edge. "I'm sure you could help me with lots of things, Professor."

He ignored the innuendo and stared at her expectantly. Round green eyes met his gaze, nonplussed. They were deadlocked for a good minute. Cursing himself, he caved first.

"Are you going to elaborate or do you plan to stare at me all day?"

She mulled this over carefully. "I have to pick one?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead. This girl was too much. Really. It wasn't even fair. His expression must have been pretty long-suffering, because she finally took pity on him.

"Actually, I just wanted to return the umbrella you left in the pub," she said, lifting said object from where she'd propped it out of sight against the bench. Kakashi's jaw almost dropped. Almost.

"...you couldn't have given it to me after class or something?"

"Is that the appropriate time to give it to you, Kakashi?"

"...'Professor.'"

"I'm not a professor yet, you can call me Sakura." Her barely contained laughter told him she was enjoying winding him up far too much. To his horror, Kakashi found he was rather enjoying it as well. Worthy opponents at verbal sparring were few and far between.

But she was so young...!

His thoughts were rapidly circling the drain in a dangerous direction (_age gap is not _that_ bad, old enough to drink at least, able to hold an intelligent conversation, etc). _He was almost grateful when the intrusion of her voice snapped him out of it.

"So that's two, then."

Some questions were better left unasked. But Kakashi couldn't help himself. "Two what?"

"Two favors you owe me."

"How do you figure that?" he asked flatly.

She ticked them off her fingers, painted with chipped green polish that Kakashi hated himself for noticing matched her eyes. "One for the beer, the second for the umbrella."

"You offered to buy me that beer."

"No, I offered to buy you _another _beer," she shot back. "An offer which you declined."

Kakashi crossed his arms. He did not want to play this game with her, but his usually impressive brain was having difficulty thinking of a way out. He was spared this rare moment of uncertainty when she sprang lightly to her feet.

"I think I'll wait to cash them in on a rainy day. Don't worry, Hatake Kakashi, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." She offered him a cheeky smile before spinning on her heel and darting away.

"Call me 'Professor!'" he shouted after her retreating figure without any real conviction. His eyes may have skimmed over her white skirt as she went, but it wasn't because he was a pervert.

She just had a really cute ass.

* * *

The semester breezed by faster than Kakashi anticipated. Winter break was almost upon them. Sakura continued to watch him like a hawk during class. To his dismay, Kakashi found his traitorous eyes lingering on her more often than he'd like. He began to notice details about her, like the feminine shape of her ears, or how she had a penchant for handmade scarves. They were usually too big for her petite shoulders, and riddled with holes. He wondered if she was a knitter.

He also noticed her skirts getting shorter and shorter. The tight leggings beneath them didn't detract from the effect.

Needless to say, Kakashi had never been so grateful for winter break before. He would have _weeks _of reprieve from what he'd begun affectionately referring to as his proverbial 'little girl problem.'

Kakashi was disappointed to find that his vacation didn't even last a week.

He was heading back to his apartment (he could afford a house, but with only one person to fill it, why bother?) from the grocery store. He drove through the ice-slicked streets like an old lady — not because of the snow, but because he always drove like an old lady. He was waiting at a stoplight reading Icha Icha when he happened to glance up. Maybe it was chance, maybe it was an inexplicable instinct, but either way, he saw her.

Sitting bundled by the side of the road was a pink mass. Next to her, the hood of a parked car smoked. She had her chin in her hands and was staring at the dirty curb. She didn't notice him.

_Nope._

The light turned green and he punched the gas pedal. She'd be fine. Someone else would help her. It wasn't his business.

He didn't make it three blocks before he turned around.

The startled look on her face when he pulled up alongside her and rolled down the window was priceless. "Kakashi!"

"'Professor Kakashi', at least," he reminded her. "Time to cash in one of those favors I owe you?"

Her eyebrows lifted. "You'll give me a ride?"

Against all rationality, he nodded. Something akin to doom settled in his stomach.

"Thank you!" She yanked open his passenger door with such force he was afraid she'd pull it off the hinges. She climbed in, smelling of snow and gasoline. Kakashi was surprised to find he didn't mind the strange combination so much. Her clothes dripped on his seat, but he didn't mind that either.

* * *

Kakashi pulled into the parking lot outside a large apartment building. Sakura slammed the door (too hard again) and ran around to the driver's side window.

"Thanks so much for the ride! Would you, um, like to come up for some tea or something? Maybe a bite to eat? I've got Chinese take-out." She smiled.

Chinese take-out happened to be Kakashi's favorite, but he knew a truly terrible idea when he heard one. "I would, but I'm scheduled to free all the animals from the zoo in an hour."

Sakura bit her lip, considered him for a moment. "I think the animals can wait, because I'd like to cash in my second favor. I want you to come upstairs with me and eat something."

Kakashi sighed. This was the point where the rules dictated he should end their little game. He could get into serious trouble following a young female student into her apartment alone. Kakashi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Maybe it was his innate distaste for rules, maybe it was his poor judgement, or maybe it was the way she looked at him with such fearless, hopeful eyes. But whatever it was, Kakashi found himself shutting off the engine and stepping out of his car.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed gleefully, grabbing his wrist like they were already that familiar and hauling him up several flights of stairs to her apartment. He didn't even have time to second-guess himself. Much.

She led him to a door labeled 321 in peeling letters. Kakashi briefly wondered if it was a countdown to the impending demise of his willpower, until he reminded himself that they were just having Chinese food. There was nothing remotely sexy about greasy, delicious take-out.

Sakura fumbled the key twice in her eagerness to get it into the lock. Kakashi thought she must be really hungry. Finally she flung the door open and ushered him inside. He felt a bit like a mouse entering a lion's den when she closed it behind them, put the chain on and locked it with an ominous click. Kakashi swallowed, throat dry. He was surprised when she lead him past the tiny kitchen into the living room. Doubly so when she pointed to the armchair.

"Sit," she instructed.

Kakashi sat.

She remained standing in front of him and began unzipping her windbreaker. The bulky jacket left a lot to the imagination, but Kakashi's imagination was very gifted. He cleared his throat.

"So. About that food..."

When Sakura shot him that cat-who-ate-the-canary smirk again, he knew he was in trouble. Kakashi's eyes were glued to her deft fingers as she shed her boots and her gloves. She unwound the scarf from her neck and dropped it to the carpet. Something stirred in Kakashi's belly, but it wasn't hunger.

"For an English professor, you sure do overlook language sometimes." Her sweater fell to the floor, leaving her in only a long-sleeved button down shirt and jeans.

He was beginning to sweat. "What do you mean?"

Sakura toyed with the top button on her shirt. Kakashi was willing to bet she didn't have any more layers on under that. A growing part of him really, really wanted to find out if he was right.

"I believe our agreement was simply that you come up and 'eat something.' I never specified _what._" She undid the top of her jeans.

Kakashi's jaw gaped. Her words had been deliberate all along. _Everything_ had been deliberate all along. Okay, fine, he was a pervert, but she was a _pervert! _Was this her plan from the beginning?

"That's cheating," he protested weakly. To his amazement, the thought of being caught in her mousetrap was incredibly appealing. He stared at her zipper as if he could undo it with his eyes. She noticed and grinned.

"Kakashi, it's stuck," she teased, tugging at the tab without even pretending to try. "Could you help me?"

Wordlessly, he stood. He towered over her at his full height, and he liked the way her spine arched when she noticed that. She took a step back as he stepped forward. He marched her until the backs of her knees hit the couch.

"Sit," he instructed.

She sat.

He leaned down until his mouth was inches from hers. Her lips were parted in soft surprise, or anticipation. Her breath was warm and sweet. She was all rosy cheeks and bedroom eyes. The green orbs swallowed him.

"Call me 'Professor,'" he growled. He pushed her back into the couch.

* * *

**A/N: **Rating is upped for next chapter! So don't click if you're not here for that...but we both know you're going to click, because you're totally here for that. Bwahaha!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: **Oral Fixation******  
Author:** rabid behemoth******  
Rating:** M **(upped for this chapter only)****  
Summary: **Professor Kakashi learns that Chinese take-out is sexy depending on how it's eaten. AU twoshot. [KakaSaku]**  
**

* * *

**Oral Fixation, Part II**

Her back hit the cushion with a soft thump, short hair splayed out in a pink halo around her head. Kakashi crouched over her, one knee on either side of her hips, trapping her beneath his weight. His eyes swept down her body languidly, starting with the curve of her neck, meandering down the line of buttons holding her shirt closed. They lingered unabashedly on her small breasts before wandering further to take in the sight of her slim hips and unbuttoned jeans. His hands were motionless at his sides, but Sakura felt positively _groped_. His hooded eyes flitted back up to her face.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you've gotten yourself into?"

Sakura swallowed, feeling less like the predator and more like the meal with every passing second. "No. Would you enlighten me?"

A warm hand brushed over her clothed thigh. Strong fingers enclosed the tab of her jeans' zipper. Kakashi paused.

"What's the magic word?" His tone was low enough to stir her blood.

"Um, please?" she squeaked out with an impatient little wiggle of her hips.

"If you want me to kiss you_ there_," he drawled, tugging the zipper down. Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the sound. "Then you have to kiss me _here_ first." He touched his mouth.

Sakura looked up at the pale, pink lips, barely parted. She lifted her head off the sofa and tentatively leaned forward. Instead of meeting her, he leaned back. She propped herself on her elbows to get closer, but his face continued to hover just out of reach. She sat up fully beneath him.

"Hold still!"

Smirking, he continued to pull away from Sakura's pursuit until _she _was the one leaning forward over him. Belatedly, she realized she'd nearly climbed into his lap. A wandering hand cupped her thigh, pulling her into a kneeling position fully atop him. She warmed at the contact. She turned her attention back to his mouth, which — not surprisingly — had stopped retreating.

"_Now_ may I?" she bristled.

He flashed her a smile full of white teeth.

Sakura leaned forward to brush the edges of her lips against his motionless ones. His breath fanned across her cheek. She pressed her mouth to his softly, tasting.

"Hmm," Kakashi mumbled, eyes slipping closed. Sakura kissed the corner of his mouth, lips ghosting across his thinner ones. She sighed, shoulders relaxing into the sensation as pleasant tingles rolled down her spine. Kakashi's hand on her thigh crept none-too-discreetly towards her ass. When he cupped a fistful of firm flesh through the denim, Sakura's lips parted. Kakashi's tongue teased her swollen lower lip for a moment before shyly begging entry. Their tongues met with a clink of teeth. The warm, wet massage went straight to Sakura's foggy brain; desire pooled in the pit of her belly.

Kakashi broke off for air, breathing heavily near her ear. The sound was forbidden and erotic, leaving Sakura to wonder how she could make him pant in earnest. She opened her mouth to ask him why he had stopped when his hot mouth enclosed her earlobe. She let out a surprised little gasp as his teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh. He released her ear, mouth sliding in a slow burn across the flushed skin of her throat. He left a damp trail down to her collarbone; Sakura shivered where the cool air contacted the wet marks. His face found her sternum, hair tickling her chin. Sakura wound her fingers through the coarse fibers, guiding his head down towards her clothed breasts.

His hands slid up along her sides, bunching up her shirt as they went. He stroked the fabric of her bra, hidden beneath the cloth, before pulling his face back to look at her with heated eyes. Arching a brow, he flipped up her shirt to expose her modest chest.

He examined her lazily, eyes roving over the sight like they had a natural right to do so. Not expecting this kind of attention today, she hadn't exactly worn her sexiest undergarments. Just a plain purple bra, faded to a pale lavender by too many cycles in the wash. Sakura's cheeks stained crimson under his assessing stare.

"Very nice," he concluded. "Though I'm surprised it's not pink." His thumb stroked across a nipple, distended through the thin fabric. Sakura inhaled sharply.

"I'm glad you find it acceptable," she joked, voice too weak to carry the zing she'd intended.

Kakashi's palms grasped the mounds, kneading gently. Sakura turned to putty in his hands.

"I can think of a way to improve it."

"Naturally," she choked out, moisture gathering between her legs when he ended a particularly slow squeeze with the pinch of a nipple. "What would that be?"

The snap of her bra being unhooked was her only answer.

"...I see," she remarked, anticipation curling in her gut. But he didn't remove the garment. Instead, his hands roved down the heated skin of her abdomen to her unzipped jeans. With one tug, he yanked them down over her hips.

A smiley face in a field of pink stared back at him.

"So that's where the pink is today," he intoned, snapping the waistband of her panties with one finger. She jumped at the elastic sting. "The mismatch is cute."

Sakura flushed. "Kakashi, I think you're wearing far too many clothes for —"

Suddenly, she found herself on her back again, a hand covered her mouth. Sakura bit back a surprised protest, but his lips had already found her belly button. Sakura's spine stiffened when his wet tongue swirled around her navel, dipping in. His other hand wriggled under her bra to stroke the underside of her breast with a calloused thumb. She released a muffled groan into his palm, heart thumping. His hot mouth was dangerously close to her panties. When he abandoned her belly to sink his face lower, excitement spiked through Sakura's veins. She inhaled raggedly, his masculine scent going straight to her head.

His mouth inched lower, trailing kisses across the cotton of her panties. Sakura squirmed, resisting the urge to buck her hips up to get his face where she _really _wanted him. Instead she curled her fingers into his hair, gently pushing his head down towards her throbbing center.

He released her breast to snatch both wrists away in one hand and pin them to her side. Sakura regretted her action immediately.

"Now, now, Sakura." He looked up at her with darkened eyes, voice rumbling above her sex. "Patience is a virtue."

"Ah-ah-shi," she moaned in despair, voice muffled by his hand over her mouth. He slapped her thigh lightly.

"Nuh-uh. You're a poor listener. What am I called?"

"'Per-bert,' ob-i-oush-ly!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you with my hand covering your face like that."

"Urgh!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Pro-hes-sor!"

"Music to my ears," he mumbled, nuzzling her underwear. Sakura's lips parted in a gasp when his tongue lapped at her through the damp fabric. He took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her open mouth.

"Why, Sakura, you're soaked, and I haven't even touched you yet. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Nnnrgh," was the only sound she could make around his fingers, which slid slowly in and out of her mouth, massaging her tongue. She twisted her body restlessly beneath him, feeling overheated and giddy. When his fingers slipped out of her mouth with a slick pop, Sakura sucked in a haggard breath.

"Please," she moaned, hips thrusting up, thighs spreading. Kakashi cupped her sex with the hand that had covered her mouth.

"Since you asked so nicely..."

He pushed the fabric to the side with his wet fingers. Sakura cried out when his nose buried in her folds. A warm, wet tongue lapped at her exposed flesh. A finger circled her aching entrance teasingly. Sakura writhed.

"Please! Now, please!"

"Such eloquence," he murmured against her skin, tongue sliding. The vibration from his voice drove Sakura wild. Her hips bucked, seeking pressure against his face. Kakashi slipped a finger inside her. Sakura's eyes rolled back. When his tongue touched the bundle of nerves above her core, she spasmed, clenching down around his slowly pumping digit.

"Ah — !" She gripped the cushion below her with white knuckles, pleasure radiating throughout her body with every practiced touch of his agile tongue and hand. He played her like an instrument. Her blood pounded in her ears, flushed skin already gathering a sheen of sweat.

"Kakashi..." she growled, the sound coming from somewhere deep in her gut.

BANG BANG BANG.

Kakashi froze. Sakura whimpered in protest, head spinning.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Open up, Forehead!" a bossy voice commanded from behind the front door. Ice replaced the coil of heat in Sakura's belly.

"Oh fuck," she whispered to Kakashi. "Ignore her, maybe she'll go away."

BANG BANG BANG.

"I know you're home, Forehead! And I'm not leaving until you answer the door!"

"Urrgh!" Sakura let out a grunt of frustration as Kakashi pulled away, sitting up and wiping his mouth in a way that made Sakura blush.

"She sounds insistent. I think you'd better answer."

Huffing in unfulfilled irritation, Sakura yanked up her jeans and reached back to hook her bra closed, straightened her shirt. Glaring, she marched to the foyer and swung open the door.

"So you _are _home," Ino snipped.

"I thought you knew that?" Sakura ground out.

"I was bluffing. Your car is gone." Ino took one look at her disheveled hair and too-bright eyes, not even seeming to register her best friend/enemy's murderous expression. Her shrewd eyes narrowed. "What have you been doing?"

"Cleaning."

Ino raised a blonde brow skeptically. "Uh huh. So who's car is that?" She jerked a thumb towards Kakashi's old Honda, sitting in her parking spot.

"How should I know? The neighbors'?" Sakura tried not to sweat.

"Why would the neighbors park in your spot?" Ino tapped her foot against the step.

"I don't know. What's with the inquisition, Pig? Large noses are unattractive."

"Not as unattractive as large foreheads. This is the only way I have of keeping tabs on your love life since you've been so tight-lipped about it this semester." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, who's in your apartment? It must be someone scandalous if you're trying to hide him this badly."

Sakura fidgeted. "There's no one. But even if there was it wouldn't be your business anyway, Pig. Go away and come back when you're less bitchy." She started to close the door.

Ino stuck her foot in the jamb. She tried to wedge herself past Sakura, craning her neck to see into the apartment.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, aghast, blocking her with her body. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Who are you hiding? This is even juicier than I thought!" Her eyes were bright with excitement as she tried to claw her way over Sakura.

"Fine!" Sakura bit out, loudly enough for Kakashi to hear. "You can come in and search, but there's no one here!" She prayed he had the sense to pick a good hiding place.

Ino shoved past her and ran through every room in the small apartment. A few minutes later she returned to the foyer, looking distinctly put out. Sakura tried not to sigh in relief.

"If there's really no one here than what's with all the secrecy?" Ino complained bitterly.

"It's called privacy, and it's something normal people understand. I don't think you've heard of it."

Ino scowled, making her way out the door reluctantly. She paused on the front step, turning her head to squint at Sakura.

"I'll figure it out eventually, Forehead." She stalked off into the snow, long blonde ponytail swishing behind her.

Sakura bolted and chained the door shut behind her, leaning against it while her heart settled. She exhaled.

"Kakashi?" she called. "She's gone now."

Silence answered her.

"Kakashi?"

Sakura wandered through every room in the house without seeing any sign of him. She ended up back in the living room, bewildered. She noticed the latch on the window was up. She was pretty sure she locked that earlier. The bitter taste of disappointment on her tongue, Sakura sank back onto the couch. The same couch that he'd had her pinned against just a few minutes ago while he...with his _hands_...and that _mouth..._

Sakura yanked her pink locks in frustration, groaning.

"Something wrong?"

She whipped her head around to find the voice coming from the kitchen. Kakashi leaned against the wall, shirtless, looking for all the world like he belonged there. An open carton of Chinese take-out rested loosely in one hand, disposable chopsticks balanced in the fingers of the other. Sakura's jaw dropped.

He ambled into the living room, helping himself to a seat on the couch next to her.

"What's that face for? I believe I was offered some Chinese food earlier today." He lifted a clump of noodles with the chopsticks, taking them into his mouth in one bite. A long one dangled out of the corner of his lips. He slurped it up quickly. Sakura stared at his mouth like a starving woman.

"This is delicious," he said slowly, dragging out each word deliberately. "Would you like some?"

Sakura's mouth went dry. She nodded mutely.

"What was that?" he asked, cupping his ear. "Couldn't hear you over the sound of your ravenous hunger..."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like some, please."

He picked up a bunch of noodles with his chopsticks, moving them unhurriedly towards her parted lips. His hand stopped halfway. He gazed at her with heavy eyes. "Please what?"

"Please, Kakashi, I want some," she croaked out, voice hoarse. He snatched the chopsticks away, chewing and swallowing the noodles himself.

"Sorry Sakura, but I know you can follow instructions better than that if you really want to."

Sakura spluttered, turning red. "Fine,_ Professor!"_

"Better." He scooped out some noodles and brought them to her lips. "Say 'ah.'"

"Ah." Sakura opened her mouth to accept them. Her tongue darted out to collect the dangling morsels from his chopsticks. His eyes followed the flash of pink muscle intently. Sakura slurped them up delicately, taking her time to chew. The way Kakashi watched her eat made her heart skip. She swallowed. Kakashi's hand shot out, undoing the top button of her shirt before she could blink. He fed her another bite from the carton before undoing the second button. He worked his way down, alternately feeding and undressing her, until her shirt fell fully open. He removed it from her shoulders, tossing it carelessly onto the carpet. He leaned her back against the couch, dropping a pinch of noodles onto her belly. She shivered slightly when the cold, wet bundle touched her bare skin. Her eyes widened when he leaned over to lick them off.

"...it's going to get on the couch," she gulped, voice barely above a whisper. She watched in fascination as he sucked a long one off her sticky stomach.

"Mmm," Kakashi replied, dropping another cluster onto her breasts, heedless of staining her bra. "Fuck the couch." He slurped noisily. The sound made something clench within her.

"I'd rather you fucked something else, actually," she said, unable to ignore the growing throb between her legs.

He paused in the middle of taking her bra off.

"For an English major, you sure do use vague language sometimes, Sakura. If you can't communicate what you want like a big girl I'm afraid I have an appointment."

She coughed indignantly. "What?!"

"I have to feed my kitty cat."

"I thought you were scheduled to free all the animals from the zoo?" she replied archly.

"Yes, exactly. No doubt the tigers will be starving by now." He stood suddenly. Sakura gasped in dismay at the absence of his weight over her. "I'll see you after the break, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Sakura pounced, grabbing his belt loop. "Wait. I can communicate, Professor."

"'Professor,' huh? So she _can_ be taught."

"I'm an excellent student. I just need the right teacher."

"And what kind of teacher is that?"

"One with a hands-on approach." She seized his wrist and cupped his palm to her breast before she could chicken out.

"Hmm." He turned his head to look at her, amusement glinting in the corner of his eye, along with something darker. Sakura's heart thumped erratically. Kakashi's warm weight settled over top of her again, pressing her into the sofa. In one swift motion his nimble fingers unclasped her bra. It fell away, leaving her exposed to the cold air.

"Lovely," he remarked simply, drinking in the sight of her pert breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. She felt her nipples harden under his gaze.

"So, Sakura." He bent down to take one pink peak casually into his mouth, a hand slipping down her jeans to play with the juncture between her thighs. Sakura gasped at the touch of bare skin-to-skin contact when his fingers pushed aside the thin barrier of her underwear. "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"I want you to fuck me," she replied without thinking. His head popped off her breast. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh? And here I thought we were going to play cards," he deadpanned, enjoying the way her blush crept down her neck. "Come on, Sakura. I know you've wanted _that _all semester. I meant, what do you want me to do next? Fucking you might be difficult through our pants, for example."

Sakura couldn't help but blush deeper, knowing he was enjoying her humiliation. "Then I want you to take them off."

"Yours or mine?"

She groaned, either in exasperation or at the feeling of his finger slipping inside her slick entrance. Kakashi wasn't sure which. "Mine first."

"As you wish." He yanked the rough denim down her hips and off altogether in one smooth motion. Gooseflesh prickled Sakura's bare thighs. She longed for the feeling of his missing fingers at her sweet spot again.

"Now yours. Hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_," she snapped impatiently. Shrugging, he wriggled out of his pants.

He wasn't wearing underwear.

Sakura stared at the nude body of her teacher, not quite believing her eyes. Kakashi followed her line of sight.

"I know it's impressive, but I'm sure you can think of more creative things to do with it besides gazing longingly."

Sakura spluttered, beyond mortified. She sat up. "What! You, you — you're such a — !"

His fingers found her clit. Sakura saw stars, speech center shutting down in her brain. Kakashi slipped his other hand into his pants pocket to remove a foil packet. He opened it with his teeth and unfurled the condom over his length.

"I'm a what, Sakura?"

"A bastard!"

"Oh?" He pressed the heel of his palm into the bundle of nerves. Sakura gasped and arched her back. Her panties were so wet with her arousal she wasn't sure she could ever get them clean again.

"A bastard! A m-magnificent bastard!" Her eyes crossed when he rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers.

He chuckled. "And what would you like this bastard to do to you now?"

Sakura panted and sighed, writhing. She could feel his hardness burning against the inside of her thigh. She wrapped her fingers around it, making him hiss.

Sakura watched the expressions play across his face, giving a few experimental pumps. She liked the slight loss of control she saw in his eyes when she squeezed gently. Her blood thrummed in her veins, the ache between her legs unbearable. She brushed her ruined panties aside and guided him to her dripping entrance, teasing the tip against her heated folds.

"I want you inside me."

His black eyes looked at her like he was going to swallow her whole. With one slow thrust, he sank into her.

Sakura's back arched at the incredible tightness, a cry escaping her lips. Kakashi grunted, eyes rolling back in his head. It was better than he could have hoped — she was hot and wet and _perfect_. He moved his hips, exploring her reactions.

Her face contorted when he brushed a spot along her upper wall. Kakashi adjusted his angle to stroke slow and smooth against it. With every thrust, her breasts bobbled enticingly. He watched her pleasured grimaces in fascination, rocking faster.

"Oh god," she moaned, eyes closed. The sound of their flesh smacking together had her so painfully aroused that she simply couldn't handle the visual stimulation of his lean, muscled chest hovering above her as he took her.

"Look at me, Sakura." Her eyes cracked open against her will. He pressed a finger to her lips. "Watch."

He dragged the finger in a line down her chest, between her breasts, across her stomach, past her navel...she almost turned away from the too-erotic sight of him between her spread thighs, penetrating her rhythmically.

"_Look," _he insisted.

Sakura stared when his finger touched her throbbing, neglected clit and began to rub in time with his thrusts. Her pulse raced frantically and her eyelids threatened to flutter shut, overcome by a sea of desire. She melted.

"Look at me, Sakura." She met his eyes as he gave a particularly rough thrust. She squeaked.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

She nodded helplessly, mute.

"Use your words Sakura. You're so good at that." He hooked her leg over his shoulder to push deeper. She let out a breathy moan. "Tell me how you like it."

"Just like this, don't stop," she whimpered, the inevitable tightness curling in her belly. "I've wanted this...you...for so long now, I — ah!" She broke off when he lightly slapped her mound, shockwaves of pleasure-pain radiating through her core. She felt her legs tighten around him as his thrusts became more sporadic.

"W-wait! I'm gonna — !"

"Come for me, Sakura," he growled, panting.

His words sent her over the edge. Her legs stiffened as convulsions wracked her body. She dug her fingers into his shoulders for dear life as the coiled ball of pleasure in her belly unraveled into ecstasy.

He couldn't take her vice-like contractions around him. With a shudder, he buried himself deep within her wet heat and found his own release. He let out an animalistic grunt, bruising her hips with his fingertips. He collapsed on top of her bonelessly, face sinking into the cloth of the couch next to hers. His nose turned towards her neck to inhale the scent of sweat and sex and _him _on her flushed skin. He sighed, meaning to roll off to let her breathe. In just a second, he'd pull out and get up...just a second...

They passed out together, blissfully.

* * *

He awoke sometime later to the sound of steady breathing. Night had fallen. His student lay beneath him, naked. Kakashi peeled himself off her and dressed as quietly as possible. He gathered up his coat.

"Where're you going?" Sleepy green eyes blinked at him from the couch. She sat up, hair askance. He cracked a smile.

"Good morning. Or evening, rather. I was just going to slink out the door and spare you the sight of my walk of shame to the car, but I guess it's too late now. Sorry."

The disappointment in her green eyes was sharp. He felt a discomfort in his chest at the sight of it.

"Oh. Of course. I won't keep you, then." She pulled the duvet off the back of the couch to cover herself. He offered her an awkward smile and turned to go.

"Um, thank you," she mumbled shyly. "That was really great. For me, at least." She bit her lip, not quite meeting his gaze.

His eyes softened. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. It was really great for me too, Sakura."

"Really?" Her eyes were round in surprise.

"Really," he insisted, meaning it.

She smiled. He smiled back more easily this time. He gathered his things and made his way to the foyer, slipping his coat on. His hand had just touched the knob when a slim arm reached past his ear.

"Sorry, the chain's on," she said, unlocking it. He could smell her perfume again. Cherries and sex.

"Thank you, Sakura." He opened the door. A burst of cold air fluttered in. Kakashi felt the girl behind him shiver, wrapped only in a thin blanket. He hesitated on the step, waiting for something but unsure of what.

"Or, if you want..." A small voice spoke up. Kakashi turned to see Sakura staring at her green painted toes, hugging the duvet around her naked shoulders. She peeked up at him, tucking a strand of pink behind her ear. She cleared her throat and spoke up louder. "If you want, you could stay for dinner. We barely touched the Chinese food, after all."

The sound of the door creaking closed answered her. Sakura's heart caught in her throat when she saw Kakashi still standing in her foyer, shrugging out of his coat. He wore a smile on his lips.

"You know, Chinese food is my favorite."

Sakura beamed at him. "Mine too, Kakashi. I mean, Professor," she corrected hurriedly.

He chuckled. "That's okay. There's no need to call me 'professor' anymore. Except when we're in class. Or whenever I'm fucking you."

Kakashi was most definitely a pervert. Sakura's eyes lit up in hope at the implication. "We better save room for dessert then."

They grinned.

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**A/N: **How did the lemon end up longer than the whole previous chapter?...bad author, bad. I like it though. This is my first time posting a lemon, so feedback is especially welcome! Just be gentle, please. I'm a bit nervous about it, haha.


End file.
